


Feeling Like a Schoolboy

by susanowa (panickyintheuk)



Series: Inconveniences Rightly Considered [2]
Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Identity Porn, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, One-sided Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/susanowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mr Stark's birthday! Iron Man asks Steve for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like a Schoolboy

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo square S1 on my Steve/Tony bingo card, "if wishes were horses".
> 
> Title from "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B Hawkins (and a bunch of other stuff, but that's what I was going for).

"Oh, Cap?" said Iron Man.

"What do you need, Shellhead?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Sure, anything," said Steve. Maybe he should have found out what he was being asked first, but this was Iron Man, after all. Steve trusted him. Also, he was a little preoccupied trying to find his root beer in the damn icebox. Had Logan drunk it accidentally? Oh, wait, here it was.

"Well, it's the boss's birthday tomorrow," said Iron Man, "and I was hoping you could drop in on him at his office and hand over my gift. I could do it myself, of course, but I happen to know that he's a big fan of yours, and he's never really had a chance to chat with you properly, so I thought. It being his birthday and everything. Maybe it would be nice."

Steve straightened up. "Oh," he said, hand clenching around the neck of the bottle. He bit his lip.

"What's wrong? You don't want to? You don't have to!"

"It's not that I don't want to," said Steve. "I just, um, he makes me a little nervous."

"He _what?_ "

"Well," said Steve uncomfortably, "he's so... handsome."

Iron Man laughed, but not unkindly. "You don't really buy into all of that, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's a good-looking guy, but so are a lot of people. It all just gets blown out of proportion because of the whole genius-inventor-slash-jet-setting-billionaire thing." He said it as if 'the genius-inventor-slash-jet-setting-billionaire thing' were nothing, but maybe it did seem that way if you were a crime-fighter who flew around in a high-tech metal suit. "And honestly, you wouldn't believe how much photoshop they use these days. You can't trust what you see on the magazine covers."

Steve frowned. Maybe Iron Man had a point. Actually, the first time he'd seen Tony Stark's face _had_ been on a magazine cover -- from across the street, at a newsstand. He'd crossed the street to buy it. It was a TIME magazine, which made him feel a little comforted, because TIME had been around almost as long as he had, and it was still going. He hadn't been out of the ice very long, then. He hadn't met Storm, or heard that she was trying to put a team together. He'd heard of Iron Man, but he'd had no idea, until he'd read the article, that he was connected to Tony Stark. He certainly hadn't met him yet. It was a confusing and lonely time. It wasn't so very long ago, really, but so much had happened since then.

He still had the magazine-- it had been one of the things in the little box he'd brought with him when he'd moved out of SHIELD housing and into Avengers Tower. Another thing Mr Stark was connected to.

He'd met Mr Stark in person since then, of course, but never for very long, and certainly not on his own. The idea made a prickle go up his spine.

"And besides," Iron Man continued, "you're a very handsome man yourself. There's no need for you to be intimidated on _that_ account." He took the bottle out of Steve's hand, where it was starting to get warm, popped the cap, and handed it back.

"Thanks," Steve said, distracted. "Say, is Mr Stark a good boss?" He wondered if there was some tension between them. Could that be what was making Iron Man a little dismissive? Could it even be why he didn't want to drop off the gift himself?

Iron Man paused for a moment. "I think -- well, I know he tries to be. Rhodey is very loyal. Pepper too, of course, although she does like to complain. But she works very hard, she needs to blow off steam, and I know she was grateful for that employee ski trip, even if it didn't exactly go to plan. The benefits package for the factory workers is competitive, and Glassdoor named us one of the best places to work last year. There was an incident in China a little while ago that had us worried, but it turned out to be mind control, so --"

"I meant to you," Steve clarified. "Is he a good boss to you?"

"Oh!" said Iron Man. "Yes, yes, fine. That's why it would mean a lot to me if you would do this. But only if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable."

Honestly. Steve had fought Hydra. He wasn't afraid of talking to an attractive man. "Of course I'll do it, Iron Man," he said. He took a long drink.

**

Iron Man had said that Mr Stark was a Captain America fan, so Steve thought about wearing his costume, but then he felt a bit silly. He decided to go for civvies, but then he wasn't sure whether he ought to wear a suit or not. That seemed like too much, but he wasn't sure it was appropriate to walk into SI wearing jeans and a t-shirt, either. He put on khakis and a white button-down, and hoped he didn't look too much like a grandpa. He thought about putting his bomber jacket on over the top, but it was a nice day.

He clutched the wrapped parcel from Iron Man and the envelope he'd prepared himself as he walked into the building. _You are in peak physical condition_ , he told himself sternly. _There is no reason for your palms to be sweaty._

Once he found the right floor, he approached the desk of who he assumed was Mr Stark's secretary. She was a menacing-looking woman in her fifties, with a short haircut and horn-rimmed spectacles.

"Um, hello," he said. "I'm not sure if Mr Stark is expecting me or not. It's Steve Rogers? Iron Man asked me to drop something off for him." He awkwardly waved the parcel at her.

She smiled, and suddenly she wasn't scary at all. "You have good timing, Mr Rogers," she said. "He's just about to have lunch."

"Oh," said Steve. "I mean, I wouldn't want to cut into --"

"Go on through," she said, waving him off.

Mr Stark was sitting with his feet on the desk, picking at a salad. When Steve came in, he put it down and leaped up.

Well, Iron Man had been right about one thing -- the pictures in magazines weren't to be trusted _at all_. A still image couldn't capture the sharpness of his gaze, or the fluidity of his movements. Steve was abruptly embarrassed about the contents of the envelope he'd brought with him. It was all wrong. Too late now.

"Mr Stark," he started.

"Please! Call me Tony," said Mr -- said _Tony_.

"Tony," said Steve, fighting a blush at how much he liked saying it. He walked to the desk and put the present and the envelope down, surreptitiously wiped his hand on his thigh, and offered it to Tony. "It's good to meet you properly."

"You too, Captain," said Tony warmly. His handshake was firm, and his hands were soft, but with callouses on the palms and fingertips.

"Oh," Steve said, after a pause that was slightly too long, "Steve! Call me Steve. Um, Iron Man asked me to bring you this -- happy birthday, by the way. Sorry."

"Thanks, Steve," said Tony, smiling.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Oh, I'll do that later. I actually know what it is already. I think you were supposed to be my real present." He squeezed his eyes closed. "Oh, jeez, that sounded creepy, didn't it? I'm sorry. I just really wanted to meet you."

Steve shook his head vehemently. "No, it's -- I wanted to meet you too. I'm very grateful -- all the Avengers are very grateful for everything you do for us."

"Oh," said Tony, "it's the least I could do."

"No," said Steve, then stopped himself. Of course he wanted to protest, but he got uncomfortable too, when people gushed at him. So he left it at that.

"The envelope," said Tony curiously. "Is that from Iron Man, too?"

"Actually," said Steve, cursing his stupid, hare-brained idea, "that's from me. It's nothing. I just -- didn't know what to get you, and I wanted to bring you something, so I --"

Tony had already drawn the sketch out of the envelope. "Wow," he said. "Did you do this?"

"I did it last night. I should have had it framed, but I got a little short on time --"

"It's amazing!" said Tony. "I love it." He was looking down at it, an almost wistful expression on his face. Steve had drawn him with Iron Man, their arms around each other. He'd realized that somehow he'd never actually seen them together, and he hadn't been sure if it was right. Tony really did seem to like it, though, even if his face in the sketch was based on one of the shots from the magazine, and didn't do him justice in the slightest. At least Iron Man looked good -- Steve could sketch the armor in his sleep by now.

"I'm glad," he said quietly. He was blushing after all, but he didn't really mind. "I guess I ought to let you get back to your lunch," he said reluctantly. Tony still made him nervous, but in a way he didn't want to get away from anymore. It was a strange mix of feeling oddly comfortable and _tingly_ at the same time.

"Yeah," said Tony, with a twist of his mouth, eyes wandering to the stack of files on his desk. "Lots to do."

Steve bit his lip. "Do you have plans tonight?" he blurted. "I guess you must. Forget it."

"I actually don't," Tony said. "Things have kind of got on top of me lately, I didn't have time to plan anything." He shrugged.

"You should come to the Tower," Steve said. "We could all have some drinks or something. I mean, if you want?"

Tony looked at him, a little puzzled. "Shouldn't you check with the other Avengers first?"

"Well, I'm team leader, they have to do what I say," said Steve.

"Joint team leader," Tony corrected him, with a tilt of his head.

"They'd be happy to have you," Steve insisted. But perhaps Tony really didn't want to. He ought to give him an out. "But I know you have a lot of work to do. I understand if you can't."

Tony hesitated. "Well..." he said. "No, that'd be nice. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Steve tried to keep his smile under control. "It's no trouble at all," he said.

*

Tony had actually been right, he ought to have checked with the others. He'd sent a group text out about it after he'd left Tony's office, "Asked Tony to Tower for drinks to celebrate his birthday. Hope that's okay". He then sent another to everyone except Storm: "Ps if you mention the porno I will personally murder you".

By now most people had responded.

**Ororo** : Of course. Good thinking.  
**Logan** : whatever  
**Bruce** : Sounds nice!  
**Spider-Man** : :o !!!  
**Jan** : I CAN'T PLAN A PARTY ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE! WHEN IS HE COMING??

He rolled his eyes, shot off a few more texts.

**To Iron Man** : Shellhead? That okay?  
**To Spider-Man** : NOT A WORD  
**To Jan** : It's not a party. You don't have to do anything. I don't know maybe 1930-2000

His phone buzzed in his hand as he sent off the last one.

**Iron Man** : Right, sorry - yes totally fine but not 100% sure I'll be there tonight, might have to do something, just checking. btw I will also invite some people from Mr Stark's work pepper Potts Bambi Arbogast happy Hogan and James Rhodes if that's okay? Sorry but they will be offended otherwise :/

**To Iron Man** : Of course! Hope you can make it xx

Steve stared at his phone in confusion and erased the Xes before sending. What on Earth had he done that for? Oh, well.

**To Jan** : Okay it's a party sorry

*

When Steve got back to the tower, he hit the gym for an hour or so, took a shower, and went through to the living area. Jan had _decorated_. There was bunting, and those hanging honeycomb paper decorations, and a stack of party hats. There were paper cups that matched the decorations. There were fairy lights.

Steve grinned to himself, and went to go pick out his outfit for the evening.

*

As it turned out, Iron Man could make not only the party, but also a flashy entrance -- he _flew_ in, with Tony on his arm, the same way he sometimes did with Steve during missions. It reminded Steve of the sketch he'd done, too, although it wasn't quite the same. Iron Man's balance was a little off -- perhaps he had got used to Steve's extra weight? Although it seemed odd that he wouldn't be used to flying with Tony.

"Oh, my God," said Tony, stepping off Iron Man's boot and looking around in delight. "This is amazing. I really didn't expect all this."

Steve thought it couldn't be all that impressive, compared to all the fancy galas and Hollywood parties Tony surely went to, but he seemed genuine.

"I did it!" said Jan. "It's not up to my usual standards, but I didn't have a lot of time," she added, looking pointedly at Steve.

"Next year it won't be so impromptu," said Steve, and Tony gave him a look that was -- surprised, and grateful, he thought. He hoped. "Er, not to presume," he added, just in case. Tony shook his head with a smile. Steve turned to Iron Man. "I'm glad you could make it after all," he said.

"Right, me too," Iron Man said. He sounded -- off? Well, his voice was the same, but it was _always_ the same, that was the thing about a voice modulator. Something about his tone?

Well, it was probably nothing.

*

Spider-Man seemed to materialize next to Tony with a complicated-looking cocktail in his hand. "I brought you a drink!" he said.

"Thank you, Spider-Man," said Tony, "but I really don't need a straw."

"Are you sure? Straws are good," said Spider-Man. Steve gave him a meaningful look and shook his head slightly, and Spider-Man's shoulders slumped. He plucked the straw out of the glass and handed it back to Tony. "Well, here you are," he said.

"Thanks," Tony said, and gave him a charming smile. Steve watched with amusement, and not a little Schadenfreude, as Spider-Man wobbled on his feet. 

*

Ms Potts arrived last, or almost last.

"Is Rhodey not here yet?" she asked, after she'd said hello to everybody else -- including the lady Steve had been afraid of, who turned out to be Ms Arbogast and was actually hilarious.

"He's really sorry he couldn't make an appearance," said Tony, "but I had to ask him to do something for me."

"You know," said Iron Man, "I could always go and take over for him. You know, since I get to hang out with the Avengers _all the time_ , and Rhodey's never met them all."

"You're a saint," said Tony, sounding amused. "Sure, get out of here. I'll see you in a bit."

Steve frowned. There had been something bothering him about Iron Man all evening, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Still, Tony didn't seem worried, and he knew Iron Man well.

*

When Colonel Rhodes walked in, Tony punched him affectionately on the arm.

"Nice of you to show your face," he said.

"Very funny," said Rhodes. " _You're_ the one who --"

"Bup-bup-bup, be nice, it's my birthday. You wanted to meet the team? Rhodey, Avengers. Avengers, Rhodey."

The rest of the team waved, while Steve saluted. "Colonel," he said.

Rhodes saluted back automatically, and then stared at him. "Oh, um, you don't have to do that, Captain," he said.

"Well, you _are_ the superior officer," said Steve with a smile, holding out his hand to shake. Then he looked around. Bruce seemed to have commandeered Tony, and was looking more animated than Steve could remember seeing him, outside of being green. Of course, they knew each other already. That was -- nice, Steve thought. That was what it was. Nobody was paying particular attention to him or Rhodes right now, so he steered them to the side a little and pitched his voice a little lower. "Colonel Rhodes, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Captain. And please, call me Rhodey."

"Call me Steve, then. Listen, I was just wondering, is anything going on with Iron Man? He didn't seem himself earlier, and he was in an awful hurry to leave. Do you know if he and Tony have had a falling out?"

Colonel Rhodes made a strange face, almost like guilt, or embarrassment. "No, no, there's nothing like that. It was -- there are -- for reasons I can't divulge --"

Steve nodded. "To do with his secret identity. I understand."

"Right," said Colonel Rhodes, with relief. "Well, anyway, his mind was elsewhere tonight, for reasons to do with that. Nothing to worry about, I promise. But he and Tony are as close as ever, even if he sometimes has a funny way of showing it. That's just the way -- the way they are with each other."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. Rhodey was holding something back, but he guessed that was as good an answer as he could expect right now, without Iron Man's identity being jeopardized. He would try to ask Iron Man about it, when he saw him next, but he had to be careful to respect his boundaries -- Steve knew he had to have a good reason for keeping his identity to himself.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. "Avengers," Steve called out warily.

"Relax, Captain," said Storm, just as Jan appeared in the doorway with a huge cake, lit up with candles.

"Oh, my God!" said Tony. "You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Shush, Tony," said Jan, and kicked off the singing. She had a very sweet voice, unlike some people (Logan). Spider-Man was filming the procession. Jan walked slowly to the dining table and set the cake down. It had candles in the shape of the letters HAPPY BIRTHDAY casting a flickering halo of light around it.

"Make a wish," said Jan.

"What more could I ask for?" said Tony, light but sincere.

"You _have_ to make a wish," Pepper said, sounding tipsy.

"Well," said Tony, "I guess I can think of something." Steve watched his mouth as he pursed his lips and blew the candles out in one long breath.

Spider-Man dropped his phone.

*

The team -- minus Spider-Man, who didn't live at the Tower and had conveniently gone home, and Iron Man, who was doing whatever it was he was doing -- were cleaning up after the party.

Well, Ororo, Steve and Bruce were cleaning up. Jan had said that she set it up single-handedly and now she deserved a bubble bath, and Wolverine was leaning on the icebox with a beer.

"You know," he said, as Steve sorted things between the trash and recycling pails, "I can smell what's going on here. Don't think I can't."

"It doesn't take a super-powered nose to tell what's going on here," said Ororo, entering the kitchen with what was left of the cake.

"So?" said Steve. Sure, he was a little self-conscious, but he wasn't ashamed. Honestly, who wouldn't like Tony?

"So nothing, I guess," Logan shrugged.

"So good luck," said Ororo, kissing him on the cheek. "You deserve it."

"You might have to fight Spidey off, but you can take him," Bruce called from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So... is the Avengers Tower supposed to be the same location as the SI building? Haha I don't know! But for my purposes, no.
> 
> Did Tony go out and buy himself a gift for Iron Man to give him, or did he just wrap up something he already owned? I have a theory. Tell me yours.


End file.
